Separated
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Alex Cruz is from California while Justin Russo is from New York. They both end up going to a summer school program in California. What secrets will these two dig up about their pasts? Will these two unknowingly fall in love over the summer? Alex is a bit OOC. Sorry if it's awful. I wrote this half asleep. I do not own WoWP. JALEX


_**Hey, sorry I never updated m story, Before and After like I had planned, but I don't have much motivation to write WoWP stories anymore. So here is a random one-shot I thought of.**_

_**Summary: Justin Russo went to California for a summer school program when he met and fell in love with Alex Cruz. He is a nerd who is bullied back home in New York. She is the hot biker chick from California who eventually moves to New York. Will these two find out how they're really connected? Max isn't in this.**_

_**JPOV**_

I couldn't wait to get to California. I'm going there to get college credit over the summer before my senior year. I'll be taking a bunch of science classes like biology and anatomy. Maybe I'll even meet a pretty girl.

I got off my plane once it landed and took the airport shuttle to the car rental where my father had ordered a car for me to use. As expected, it was the crappiest car in the lot. My father tends to find the cheapest way possible to pay for something. After putting my luggage in the trunk, I drove straight to the college since I was staying in a dorm room. I was about to pull into a space when someone on a motorcycle cut me off. It was hard to tell if it was a girl or a guy. A van pulled into the space next to the bike. I backed up a little and pulled into the space on the other side of the bike. I got out of the car and watched as the biker pulled off their helmet. It was a beautiful girl. She faced me and I realized that she was definitely the most beautiful girl I've seen.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the space. I just needed to make sure my mom parked right next to me so I can get my art supplies." I saw her mom get out and open the back door to start pulling out easels and painting canvases.

"No problem. I'm Justin," I said once I didn't feel so tongue-tied. I reached a hand out towards her and she shook it, using it as leverage to help herself off the bike.

"I'm Alex. What are you studying?"

"I'm in pre-med. And I'm guessing you're an art student?" I asked. I took the luggage out of the trunk and started helping her mother unload her luggage.

"Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you." I just gave her a goofy smile, hoping I didn't look like a complete idiot in front of her.

"Do you need help with your luggage? What building are you staying in? I can help you move in if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great, thank you. I live in Hugh Hall. What about you?" She smiled at me while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She straightened her leather jacket before picking up an easel and a canvas. I took my two bags of luggage in one hand and carried three of her bags in the other.

"I'm living there also." We smiled at each other and walked side by side as her mother grabbed the rest of her art supplies.

I walked Alex and her mother up to her room and started to help her unpack. An hour later, everything of hers was unpacked and her mother had left. "Thank you for helping. I'd like to return the favor. Can I walk you to your room?" she asked me sweetly.

"I'd like that," I smiled at her. I can't believe a beautiful girl like this was even talking to me, much less offering to walk me to my room. I took my bags and began the journey to my room. She helped me unpack my belongings, stopping long enough to laugh at my Captain Jim Bob Sherwood boxers. Once we were done, I picked up my laptop and a DVD from my desk. "How about a movie?"

"Sounds good. What movie is it?"

"The only movie I brought is _Anchorman_. Is that okay? I just grabbed it because it's my favorite movie." I took off my shoes and made myself comfortable on my now made bed.

"That's great. It's my favorite movie, too." She smiled at me and sat at the head of the bed right next to me.

So we sat there on the bed laughing until our sides hurt, somewhere in the middle of the movie, Alex decided to kick her boots off.

We were recovering from our laughter when we sat up and shut the laptop. We got out of bed. "Have you seen my boots? I don't remember where I kicked them." I looked around the floor when I saw them at the foot of the bed. There seemed to be a red stick peeking out of one of the boots.

"I found them," I told her. "But what's this poking out of it?"

"Um, uh…" She seemed very flustered. She crammed he boots on without looking at me and without taking the sick from her boot. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Alex gave me a beautiful—albeit nervous—smile and bent down to place a gentle kiss on my cheek. She flushed a bright red color before bolting out the door. I felt tingles shooting through my face, starting from my cheek where her lips were just a second ago.

_**APOV**_

I couldn't get out of that room fast enough. I don't know what it is about this guy that gets me so nervous. Justin is really sweet, cute, smart, and funny. He's the perfect guy. But he almost found out my secret and that is something I cannot let happen. He probably thinks I'm a freak now by the way I ran out of there. I suddenly got an idea of how I can make it up to him. I ran up to the roof to get everything ready.

I pulled out the wand I had stashed in my boot that he spotted and waved it around to set the perfect scene. While talking in his room, he told me that spaghetti is his favorite meal, having had grown up in an Italian family. I waved the wand to flash in a romantic spaghetti dinner for two with a candle in the middle of the table. I looked up into the sky to admire the stars only to see clouds blocking the view. I waved my wand again to clear the sky and reveal the gorgeous diamonds in the sky. Finally, I waved my wand one last time to flash in a bucket of water balloons and two more chairs by the ledge of the building. Walking back down the stairs, I came to a stop in front of Justin's room. I slowly raised my hand and knocked on the door timidly. I don't know what's been going on with me lately, but I can't help but be nervous around this guy. What's so special about him? He's a nerd. At my school, I wouldn't be caught dead with a guy like that.

He opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey, do you want to see something on the roof?" He looked confused but agreed nonetheless. I grabbed his hand as I felt sparks shooting through my arm. My heart was racing. I dragged him to the roof and watched as his jaw dropped at the sight in front of us.

"How did you do this so fast?"

"_Magic_," I whispered with a smile to try to play it off as just a joke. He gave me an uneasy smile and led me to the table, pulling out my chair for me. We were just sitting there, laughing and talking as if we've known each other for years rather than hours. "There's something you should know about me. I'm kind of an obnoxious person." I might as well tell him the truth now before we get involved and I end up letting him down. "You're obviously a smart and well behaved guy. But I'm lucky if I can pass a class that doesn't involve a paintbrush. I spend half my time in detention. I just want you to understand that I'm really not that great."

"Are you trying to talk me out of liking you? Because I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for that." He smiled and flushed a light crimson color. I grinned and grabbed his hand to pull him to the edge of the roof.

"_This_ is what I do in my free time." I picked up a water balloon and leaned over the edge. "Pick your target, aim, and fire." I dropped the balloon on an unsuspecting student. After he was splashed, I ducked and pulled Justin out of sight. At first he looked shell-shocked, then he surprised me by bursting out in laughter.

"How often do you do this?" he asked me.

"I do this anytime I'm bored around my house. It's just me and my mom so it's very often that I'm bored. Come on," I said to him while grasping his hand. I put a balloon in his hand and led him to the ledge.

"Okay, now how do I do this?" he asked with innocence shining in his light green eyes.

"You never get in trouble, do you?" He slowly shook his head and I rolled my eyes at how innocent he really was. I grasped his hand that held the balloon. I was standing in front of him so his arms were partially wrapped around me. I had to fight the urge to blush. Our hands were over ledge ready to drop the balloon on an unsuspecting bystander.

"Now what?" he whispered in my ear.

"Now… you just drop it," I murmured back as I forced his hand to drop it. It splashed on a girl rolling a suitcase toward the dorm. Before she could look up, I tackled Justin to the roof, landing on top of him. Our faces were just centimeters apart. He slowly started to lean forward with a hand caressing my cheek. I could feel his breath blowing in my face before my eyes widened in realization. I pushed him away and got off of him. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know w-what just h-happened, but I go-gotta g-go. Sorry," I said before rushing to the staircase with Justin calling my name behind me. Once I got to my room, I leaned against the door and caught my breath.

_What just happened? And why did I run away?_

_**Sorry if this absolutely sucked but I'm not great with writing Jalex stories. Thank you for reading. Please review :D**_


End file.
